De tal palo, no tal astilla
by marionette of the life
Summary: Soy Arabella Logan, alias Bella, parte de la segunda generación. Yo tengo problemas con mi madre, Raven, debido a mis poderes, me descontrolo y he llegado a hacer grandes destrozos. Ella ha tratado de entrenarme, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su método. Estallé frente a ella y terminé herida...por mi propia madre.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos! He regresado con una nueva historia de la segunda generación de Jóvenes Titanes (Inventada por mí). Por petición de una persona llamada sofía, hice esta historia sobre Arabella Logan, alias Bella. No tenía pensado hacerla tan largo, pero así fue, serán aproximado como cuatro o cinco capítulos, no lo sé todavía.**

 **Aquí quise manejar la relación de Raven y Bella, ya que ambas poseen el mismo poder ¿Pero en verdad lo manejarán de la misma manera? Es decir, ¿Para dominarlo pasaron por lo mismo? Aquí traté de contestar esas preguntas.**

 **Espero y les guste.**

 _ **Capítulo 1 "El dolor de Bella"**_

Uno nunca sabe hasta qué nivel tiene poder las palabras. Desde las más dulces hasta las más amargas. Pero recuerda esto, una vez que salen de tu boca, no hay manera de pararlas.

Tuve que aprender esto de una forma muy mala, que incluso me dolió. Resulté herida de las palabras duras de mi madre. Vaya, incluso me estoy pareciendo a mis amigas por despistada, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Arabella Logan, mi nombre de Titán es Bella (No me quebré la cabeza por eso), tengo 15 años de edad. No soy hija única, tengo un hermanito de 12 años, se llama Christian, y su nombre de Titán: Chico Bestia. Para que se den una idea de mi: soy de piel pálida, tengo el cabello morado a media espalda con una pequeña coleta hecha con dos mechones de cabello de cada lado de mi cabeza, idea de mi amiga Tessa; y mis ojos son verdes oscuros como mi padre. Mis padres son Raven y Bestia…y yo tenía problemas con mi madre.

Desde pequeña, había tenido problemas para controlar mis poderes, solía romper casi todo a mí alrededor. Era un problema andante. Mi primer amigo, Red Robin, el hijo mayor del líder y Starfire, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme, él sólo era mayor que yo por un año. Solía perder el control muy seguido, me dolía cuando mi poder se apoderaba de mí y me hacía romper las cosas. A mis 10 años, era todo un sufrimiento.

\- Calma Bella, todo estará bien –Red siempre tan optimista

\- ¿Cuándo podré controlar esta cosa?

\- Yo sé que podrás –Me sonrió

Traté de sonreír, pero de nuevo sentía que mi poder iba a explotar en mi interior. Me dolía la cabeza, a horrores. Grité con fuerza y me sujeté la cabeza. Mis padres llegaron y apartaron a Red de mí y mi madre me encerró en una burbuja de energía. Comencé a flotar en el aire, y rayos oscuros salían de mí, golpeando toda esa burbuja oscura. Me sentía encerrada, no veía nada a mí alrededor más que los rayos oscuros. Quería llorar, me dolía mucho.

Así era la mayoría de las veces, cuando quería explotar, me apartaban de los demás y me encerraban para descargar mi poder. Ahora me encontraba meditando en mi cuarto junto con mi mamá. Sólo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones, y eso me desesperaba ¡No me gustaba el silencio! Me recordaba a mis encierros.

\- Mamá

\- No hables Arabella

\- Pero mamá…

\- Concéntrate –Me ordenó

Suspiré frustrada y cerré más los ojos. El silencio no me gustaba, prefería estar leyendo con música de fondo, o incluso escuchar a mis amigos gritar por un videojuego. ¡Odio el silencio! Sin darme cuenta, estaba rompiendo el vidrio de mi cuarto, pero como tenía los ojos cerrados, y seguía molesta, no le hacía caso, hasta que se quebró en mil pedazos. Me asusté por el estruendo, incluso me caí de sentón, ya que estaba levitando. Mi madre bajó con elegancia y aterrizó de pie. Me vio con reproche.

\- Por eso te dije que te concentraras Bella, tu poder sigue descontrolado.

Suspiré molesta y me levanté. Miré la ventana hecha pedazos, incluso era peor que otras que había quebrado anteriormente, pensé. Mi padre entró de inmediato, seguido de mi hermano. Mi padre me vio preocupado de arriba abajo, seguramente pensando que me lastimé…otra vez.

\- ¿Lo rompiste? –Rodé lo ojos por la pregunta tonta de mi hermano

\- ¿No estás viendo? –Le señalé irónica

\- Calma Bella, es normal que todavía no te controles –Me intentó consolar papá –Tampoco Bestita se controla, a veces cuando estornuda le crece una trompa de elefante.

\- Pero eso es gracioso, lo mío es peligroso –Y salí de ahí, con la cabeza abajo.

Llegue a la sala y me senté en el sillón, estaba muy mal. Sentía que era un peligro andante, y cada día lo confirmaba con mis destrozos.

\- Soy un peligro –Murmuré

\- Claro que no

Me asusté y casi rompía la ventana, pero sólo logré agrietarla. Volteé y vi a Red Robin trepado en el sillón. Atrás de él, estaba su hermana menor por 3 años, Nightfire.

\- ¿Qué haces sola aquí? –Se sentó en el sillón. Su hermana lo imitó

\- Estaba meditando con mamá, pero me descontrolé de nuevo –Suspiré –No creo poder con esto

\- Claro que lo harás –Puso una mano en mi hombro –Sólo debes calmarte

\- ¿Cómo? –Me levanté –Lo he intentado por años y los resultados son pésimos

\- Quizás necesitas creer en ti –Dijo Nightfire

\- Esto no es un cuento Night, no es tan fácil esto.

\- Vamos Bella, sólo debes creer –Insistió ella sonriendo

Volteé a verla y ella seguía con esa gran sonrisa. Red asintió a las palabras de ella y se puso delante de mí.

\- Night tiene razón Bella, estoy seguro que todo estará bien.

Quise sonreír, pero de nuevo me empecé a descontrolar. Caí de rodillas al suelo, y sentí las manos de mis amigos en mi espalda, tratando de calmarme. Escuchaba sus voces muy lejanas, como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia. Me elevé por los aires y de nuevo sentía que explotaría el cualquier momento. Mi cabeza me dolía a horrores, grité de dolor, incluso lloré ¡No lo soportaba! Y entonces los rayos salieron disparados y escuché gritos.

\- ¡BELLA! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Miré hacia abajo…y me horroricé. Había sangre en el suelo, y mucha, y el dueño de ésta yacía en el suelo. Nightfire estaba a un lado de Red, llorando y completamente aterrada. Red estaba boca arriba con una enorme herida en el pecho, una gran cortada de donde la sangre se le escapaba. Estaba en shock y completamente aterrada ¿Yo…lo había matado? ¡¿Maté a Red Robin?! Quería bajar y ver si respiraba, pero enseguida vi que Nightwing lo cargaba y se lo llevaba de ahí, seguido por Nightfire. Quería seguirlos, pero fui encerrada en una burbuja de energía de nuevo

\- Te vas a quedar hasta que tu poder se descargue

\- ¡NO! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero ver su está bien! –Rogué completamente destrozada

\- ¿Cómo estará bien después de esto? –Nunca había escuchado a mi madre tan molesta.

Comencé a llorar por eso ¿Realmente lo había matado? ¿O le hice un daño irreparable? Golpeé con desesperación la burbuja que me encerraba, llorando sin parar. Quería salir, quería verlo, quería pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho…pero no podía. Caí de rodillas en la burbuja, mientras me tapaba mi cara con las manos…sollozando sin control.

 **Espero y les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con ansias**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Pasa una tormenta, viene la otra"**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos, siento la demora, pero no había tenido tanta inspiración y tiempo para continuar con la historia, pero al fin tuve chance.**

 **Agradezco a VaLoc10000 por su review, me da gusto que te pareciera interesante; y también a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo.**

 **Bueno, no les quito tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 2 "Pasa una tormenta, viene la otra"**_

Red Robin había sobrevivido a la operación y pudieron reponerle toda la sangre que perdió, pero seguía inconsciente, o eso me contó Chris ese mismo día detrás de la puerta, ya que no lo dejaban verme por temor a que también lo lastimara. Quería visitar a mi amigo para ver como estaba, pero mi madre me impedía verlo. Estábamos en la sala de estar, y yo sentada en el sillón, justamente frente a mi madre.

\- Quiero verlo

\- No puedes Bella, es peligroso

\- Me controlaré, lo prometo. Déjame verlo –Le rogué

\- He dicho que no –Y me dio la espalda al escuchar la alarma. Pero antes de irse –Y para que no vayas en mi ausencia, te quedarás en tú habitación.

\- ¡Quiero saber si está bien! –Grité angustiada

De nuevo me volvió a encerrar en esa maldita burbuja y terminé apareciendo en mi cuarto. Empecé a llorar sin control, estaba destrozada ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Escuché la puerta tocar y luego vi cómo una nota pasaba por la pequeña rendija. La tomé y podría decirse que me calmó un poco:

 _Mi hermano está bien, ya despertó. Dice que no fue tu culpa, así que no te sientas mal. Él no está molesto contigo, está preocupado por ti. Todos nosotros lo estamos_

La letra de Nightfire era inconfundible, y esa pequeña nota me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero aún así no me quitaba las dudas. Temía que algún día llegara a matar a alguien que quiero, o hacerle otro daño irreparable a alguien…no lo sé, estaba aterrada.

Hice lo imposible por tratar de dominar mi poder, me encerraba a veces, practicaba en las noches y leía sin parar nuevas formas de controlar los hechizos. Muchas veces terminaba agotada, pero no me importaba, quería mejorar y demostrarle a mi madre que yo podía controlarme, que no necesitaba tantos encierros para poder dominar este poder infernal.

Así fue durante años, hasta que cumplí 15. Me encontraba tratando de meditar en la azotea. El sonido del viento vespertino me calmaba, pero aún así me sentía sola. Realmente era difícil para mí estarlo, después de esa infancia encerrada en esa burbuja y mis desesperados intentos por mejorar mi poder, practicando hasta casi el desmayo. Pero debía tratar de controlarme, aprender a dominar mis poderes en su totalidad, no quería más tragedias La puerta se abrió y Tessa se me acercó. Mi amiga rubia había llegado a los Jóvenes Titanes hace un año. Su madre era ex miembro de los Titanes, pero ahora regresó tras un incidente con Cinderblock, donde su padre biológico las dejó, llamándolas fenómenos. Desde ese día, Tessa no lo mencionaba para nada.

\- Hola Bella ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí.

\- Trato de meditar –Volteé solamente la cabeza

\- ¿Te molesto?

\- No, de hecho, me alegra que vinieras. No me gusta estar sola

Tessa me sonrió y yo correspondí con una sonrisa pequeña. Ella es mi mejor amiga, aún después de un triángulo amoroso. Resultó que ella también se había enamorado de Red Robin, pero al final él la eligió. Recuerdo bien cuando me rechazó, me dolió mucho, pero él me prometió que aunque su corazón le pertenecía a Tessa, había un lugar para mí, porque soy su amiga. Eso se me hizo muy lindo de él, la verdad Tessa es muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

\- Has estado un poco apartada Bella –Me sacó de mis pensamientos, y alcé la mirada para verla.

\- Estoy intentando dominar mejor mis poderes. He progresado, al menos ya no hago destrozos.

Ella alzó los pulgares con una sonrisa boba, para hacerme reír. De tanto juntarse con mi hermano, ya se le pegaban sus bobas bromas. Rodé los ojos divertida y volví a tratar de concentrarme. Me elevé un poco de suelo en posición de flor de loto. Escuché pasos atrás de mí, y Tessa comenzó a trenzar mi cabello. Como a nuestra amiga Avispa, ella le gustaba peinar mi cabello. Sólo dejaba que mis amigas me agarraran el cabello, nadie más. Me relajaba, y me sentía acompañada. Seguí meditando mientras Tessa hacia pequeñas trenzas en mi cabello, tarareando una canción de Lady Gaga (Ni idea cual, no me sé los nombres)

Caminaba por los pasillos tarareando la misma canción que Tessa (Me la pegó). Y no pude evitar escuchar a mis padres hablar. Me acerqué con cuidado a la puerta para oír mejor, pero sólo escuchaba palabras como "Poder" y "Descontrol". Podía pensar que hablaban de mí. No escuché nada más y me fui corriendo antes de que me encontraran en la puerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

En la noche, los adultos nos juntaron a todo el equipo de la torre. La mayoría estaban confundidos, pero yo tenía mal presentimiento desde la tarde.

\- Escuchen –Habló mi madre, eso me hizo alzar la ceja –Por unos días me iré de viaje para meditar.

\- ¿Sola? –Preguntó Tessa

\- No –Me temía esto –Bella, vienes conmigo

Sonaba a la típica orden de una madre, y esa mirada fría la detestaba. Fruncí el seño, yo no quería irme a ninguna parte. He progresado mejor al lado de mis amigos, con los jueguitos de Chico Bestia, la música escandalosa de Tessa, los partidos de basquetbol de los chicos. Toda esa compañía, ese ruido, todo eso me ayudó, no los aislamientos de mi madre, la meditación en un silencio sepulcral. No más

\- No iré –Me puse firme –Me quedo aquí

\- Esto lo hago por ti Bella

\- ¿Por mi bien? –Escupí con ironía –Pues estás muy equivocada. Siempre lo has estado

\- Nunca estoy equivocada. Yo sé lo que necesitas. Tu poder no está al cien por cierto.

\- Aquí puedo seguir mejorando, lejos de la soledad.

\- Necesitas paz y tranquilidad, no ruido.

\- No, TÚ necesitas eso, yo no

\- Suficiente Arabella, vienes conmigo.

\- Que no

Me di la vuelta y me dirigía a la puerta, pero una pared de energía oscura me interceptó, y gruñí por eso.

\- Arabellla Logan, vendrás conmigo quieras o no, esto lo hago por tu bien.

\- Pues déjame decirte que no iré a ningún lado, aquí me quedo –Respondí sin voltear

\- ¿Para matar a alguien?

Algunos soltaron gritos ahogados y yo me tensé demasiado. La sangre en el suelo, mi amigo a punto de morir, y más imágenes me bombardearon en ese momento. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero me mordí los labios para no soltar un sollozo.

\- Si no aprendes a controlarte, terminarás matando a alguien.

No supe que contestar, ese miedo siempre lo he tenido presente. Incluso tenía pesadillas de matar a alguien más, no sólo a Red, sino a Tessa, a mi hermano o a mis padres. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y enseguida reconocí a Tessa, quien me miraba angustiada. Ya le había contado de ese incidente y ella siempre me consoló, repitiendo constantemente que no tenía la culpa, que no siempre nos podemos controlar y más palabras para quitarme esa culpa.

\- Bella, ya debes entender que necesitas controlar tus poderes por medio de la meditación y control de tus emociones.

\- ¿Mis emociones son lo que me descontrolan?

\- Así es. No puedes expresarte bien sin descontrolarte

\- ¿Ah sí? –Volteé enfurecida -¿Entonces qué piensas que he hecho todos estos años? ¿Acaso cuando salgo a pelear no controlo mis poderes? ¿Acaso no domino lo suficiente? ¿He matado a alguien desde ese incidente? –Esa pregunta me hizo sacar una lágrima –No, he progresado mucho mejor sin ti. Tú sólo me has encerrado, como si fuera una clase de demonio peligroso. No me importa cómo creciste tú, yo no soy tú ¡No soy un demonio como tú!

Al parecer me pasé de palabras, y mi madre me vio con los ojos muy abiertos. Los vidrios comenzaban a agrietarse.

Y esta vez yo no era.

Los vidrios se destruyeron y…se dirigieron hacia mí. Me protegí con una odiosa burbuja de energía, pero algo raro sucedía. La burbuja comenzaba a achicarse, aplastándome lentamente. Comenzaba a asustarme ¡Me iban a aplastar! Comencé a respirar por la boca, sintiendo que el poco oxígeno se estaba escapando de mis pulmones aún si respiraba a bocadas.

\- ¡Raven, detente!

Me volví a aterrar, los recuerdos volvían, la oscuridad amenazaba con llevarme de nuevo. No de nuevo, por favor no de nuevo, me repetía mentalmente. Grité asustada y mi poder se estaba descontrolando, los rayos disparaban por doquier, tratando de liberarme de ese encierro. Grité tan fuerte que sentí mi garganta desgarrada y fui cegada por la oscuridad y una explosión. Caí al suelo y sentí que me ayudaban a levantarme. Me sentía aterrada, temblaba demasiado que no podía dejar de mover mis manos. Me aferré lo más fuerte que pude a mí misma, tenía miedo de que me volvieran a encerrar de nuevo. Rogaba dentro de mí que esto no se volviera a repetir. Las lágrimas me bañaban el rostro, no había llorado así desde el incidente con Red Robin. Todos me miraban asustados y preocupados. Mi padre se me acercó, pero me aparté de él.

\- ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Esto fue demasiado! Me he esforzado mucho para salir adelante, y tú sólo me has retenido con esos entrenamientos que no funcionan para mí. Ignoro cómo fuiste entrenada y ni me importa ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡YO NO SOY TÚ!

Me aparté de todos y salí corriendo. Me encerré en mi habitación a llorar, me sentía aterrada ¿En verdad mi madre me había atacado? ¿A tal grado de casi matarme? De nuevo, las cosas a mi alrededor comenzaban a romperse, me asustaba cada vez más al ver todo roto a mi alrededor, los estruendos me retumbaban en los oídos como explosiones. Me tapaba los oídos en un intento inútil de escapar de todo eso, cerraba mis ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas correr sin control. La cabeza me dolía a horrores, los ojos los sentía enrojecidos y mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Me abracé a mi misma mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Seguía escuchando las cosas romperse, estrellándose en todas partes, algunas incluso sobrevolaban mi cabeza, no necesitaba verlo, podía sentirlo

\- Bella ¡Bella! ¡Por favor ábrenos!

La voz de Tessa me devolvió a la realidad, y puedo ver que mi habitación había quedado hecha un caos. No sabía si levantarme y abrirles, porque sabía que Tessa no estaba sola, y hasta lo dijo; o simplemente quedarme en el suelo e ignorarlos. Temía volver a descontrolarme, todavía estaba asustada y podría herir a alguien. Me levanté del suelo y caminé a mi cama, escuchando la voz de mis amigos y mi hermano. Me acosté y me tapé hasta la cabeza, en un intento tonto de desaparecer.

 **Próximo capítulo: "Abriendo la mente en la oscuridad"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos! Siento la demora, tuve un bloqueo con esta historia y hasta ahorita me inspiré. Está algo corto, espero y no les moleste.**

 **Agradezco a I'm Aurora por su review en el capítulo anterior, debo decir que me sorprendió tu comentario sobre Bella, la verdad no lo había visto de esa manera, me pareció muy interesante. Todas las opiniones importan, así que agradezco la tuya.**

 **Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, que lo disfruten**

 _ **Capítulo 3 "Abriendo la mente en la oscuridad"**_

No salía para nada, me dejé caer en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Mis amigos venían y se sentaban detrás de la puerta y me hablaban de cualquier cosa para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. No los ignoraba, los escuchaba atentamente, pero nunca emitía una palabra. Siempre cuando me traían comida, dejaban la bandeja en el suelo, tocaban dos veces y se retiraban. Con mi poder podía sentir si estaban cerca o no, y sólo así con mis manos traspasaba la puerta para agarrar la bandeja. No sabía nada de mi madre, si realmente se fue o no, pero no me importaba. Estaba herida, muy herida por sus crueles palabras, jamás pensé que ella me hiciera esto. De mi padre tampoco he sabido nada, se ha hecho extraño que no viniera a verme o a tratar de hablar conmigo ¿Estará con mi mamá? Quién sabe.

La alarma de nuevo sonó y de nuevo la ignoré, no saldría. Escuché los pasos de mis amigos corriendo hacia la salida, por dentro me sentía fatal de faltar a las misiones, pero por ningún motivo quería toparme a mi madre, no sabría qué hacer si llegara a tenerla enfrente.

\- Bella, emergencia –Escuché a Nightfire detrás de la puerta

No contesté y pude escuchar un claro suspiro de ella y luego sus pasos alejándose más y más. Todo quedó de nuevo en un silencio sepulcral. Caminé a mi mesita de noche, en donde había dos portarretratos, uno de mis amigos y otro de mi familia. Con mis poderes hice flotar el de mi familia y la coloqué frente a mí. Podía verme a los 7 años con una mano en el hombro de mi hermano menor, quien hacía muecas graciosas y ridículas. Mi padre sonreía a la cámara y luego vi a mi madre con una minúscula sonrisa. Contemplé su rostro y por un momento creí ver que sus ojos se volvían rojos. Retrocedí asustada e inconscientemente lancé el portarretratos contra la pared, rompiéndolo. Corrí hacia el objeto que descansaba en el suelo y traté de sacar la foto de los restos del portarretrato. Me corté con un pedazo del vidrio y solté un quejido de dolor. La sangre se deslizaba por mi dedo hasta caer al suelo, justamente a la foto. La gota de sangre le había tapado la cara a mi madre por completo, y eso me trajo a la mente de nuevo esos ojos rojos como la sangre, tan letales y asesinos que me seguían paralizando.

\- Rojos…como a sangre –Murmuré perdida

Decidí romper esa foto, ya estaba muy rasguñada y ahora manchada, y además, no podía verla ni en fotos ¿Será que la odio? Odio, no lo había pensado, sólo pensaba en el terror que le tenía ¿Pero la odiaba? No negaré que sigo molesta por todo lo que me hizo.

\- Hola Bella –Escuché la voz de Tessa al otro lado de la puerta. Me paré de la cama y me senté en el suelo, recargando mi espalda en la puerta. Se me hizo extraño que viniera casi a medianoche ¿No tenía sueño acaso? –Ya sé que debes preguntarte que hago aquí tan tarde, pero quería decirte algo importante –Suspiró y prosiguió –Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, no solo nosotros, sino tus padres. Mi madre me contó que tu madre se siente devastada por lo que pasó y quiere pedirte perdón, pero también le dolió lo que le dijiste –Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué le dije yo? -¿Sabes? Sé que estás muy dolida, pero no te puedes quedar encerrada para siempre, no puedes encerrar tus emociones para ti misma, estarías haciendo lo mismo que tu madre cuando era joven –Volvió a suspirar –Mi madre me contó que antes de que ella los traicionara, descubrió que Raven escondía sus emociones porque no sabía manejarlas, ella nunca pudo sentir lo que tú sentiste. Tienes razón que ella y tú no son iguales, pero también deben comprenderse, tanto tú como ella tienen problemas con sus poderes, pero ella estuvo sola, y tú tuviste a tu familia y a nosotros tus amigos. Ya va siendo hora de hablar Bella.

Me quedé pensativa y sentía que Tessa tenía razón. Yo no sabía en qué ambiente creció mi madre y ella tampoco jamás me lo dijo, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué me entrenó de esa manera, tan aislada y fría. Las palabras de Tessa me iluminaron un poco en esa oscuridad que padecía mi corazón. Mi madre seguramente tenía miedo de verme crecer como ella creció, llena de temores y soledad, destrucción e incertidumbre. Ella debía entender que esos días terminaron, que las cosas no son como antes, tenía a mi padre que la amaba tanto, a mi hermano…y a mí, su hija que sí la ama sin importar su pasado. Con mi poder abrí la puerta y Tessa cayó de espaldas a un lado mío.

\- Tan si quiera avisa –Se quejó mi amiga sobándose la cabeza.

\- Gracias –Sonreía sinceramente.

\- ¿Por caerme? –Alzó una ceja

\- No, por iluminarme, creo que ocupaba que alguien me dijera la verdad, no sólo palabras de consuelo.

\- El consuelo es bueno –Se levantó y quedó sentada a un lado mío –Pero en algún momento debes enfrentar el problema y no quedarte como "pobre víctima inocente".

\- Pero ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? No te creo que tu madre dijera todo eso.

\- Me lo dijeron, y cómo soy un poco más unida a ti, me pidieron que te lo dijera.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Tu papá.

\- ¿Mi padre te pidió que hablaras conmigo?

\- Pensó que porque no te consoló ese día en que Raven se descontroló, lo habías odiado, así que trató de hablar con Raven y encontrar la manera de decirte lo que te acabo de decir.

\- En verdad mi padre…es un buen padre.

\- Sí –Sonrió –Tienes suerte de tenerlo.

\- Lo sé, y también estoy feliz de que seas mi amiga, tú siempre estás cuando necesito ayuda.

\- Oye, para eso somos las amigas, siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Yo me tomo muy en serio ese dilema.

\- Me alegra –Sonreí levemente –Por cierto ¿Por qué viniste tan tarde?

\- No fue mi idea

Señaló a la puerta y enseguida detecté otra presencia. Hice un vórtice y un orejudo conejo verde cayó de cara al suelo. Se sobó la nariz y volvió a su forma original.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Es de mala suerte golpear un conejo! –Me apuntó con la nariz roja por el impacto.

No dudé y abracé a mi hermanito, él también había venido a hablar conmigo y siempre había tratado de hacerme reír con chistes pésimos como papá, pero nunca me abandonó. Me dio mucha felicidad que él cooperara con ese plan de abrirme los ojos, en verdad agradezco a mi familia y a mi mejor amiga.

\- ¡Tessa, viene el fin del mundo! ¡Ahora los cerdos volarán y dominarán el mundo! ¡Los vegetarianos serán los primeros! –Y se acabó el encanto

Lo solté y lo golpeé en la cabeza, él y sus estupideces ¿No puedo ser cariñosa un momento con él? Un momento ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Caí en la cuenta de lo que hice y luego miré a Tessa, quien me miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Abracé a mi hermano?

\- Suena más raro si tú lo dices

\- El encierro te afectó

Una vena se posó en mi frente y fulminé con la mirada a mi hermano. Él se encogió del miedo y se transformó en un cachorro y se escondió detrás de Tessa. Después de fulminar por un largo rato a mi hermano, me di cuenta que ahora venía lo más difícil: Hablar con mi madre.

 **A lo mejor el próximo capítulo sea el último, o tal vez haga un epílogo ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Les gustaría un epílogo? Dejen su respuesta en un review. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo, sé que fue algo corto, trataré de hacerlo un poco más largo el próximo.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Final Chapter

**Saludos! Siento decirles que les traigo el final de esta historia corta. Me gustó mucho escribirla, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también.**

 **Agradezco a I'm Aurora por su review, gracias por tu opinión, debo decir que me ayudó mucho desde el principio. Espero y te guste el final.**

 **Aclaración, como seguro saben, todo el fic fue narrado por Bella. Bueno, para el final, le toca a Raven narrar. Así que no se confundan, es Raven quien cerrará esta historia.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, a disfrutar**

 _ **Capítulo Final "La confesión de Raven"**_

Cuando cometemos errores en el pasado, no queremos volver a repetirlos. Parece sencillo cuando uno dice "Jamás volverá a pasar", yo pensé que sería sencillo no cometer los mismos errores, pero vaya error en el que estaba. Nunca tuve un inicio feliz, muy pocos saben que mi vida no fue más que miedo, impotencia, encierro, temor y oscuridad, sólo mis amigos lo saben. Me costó horrores poder sentir la confianza suficiente para abrirme con ellos, temía que me juzgaran, que me tuvieran miedo. Que me rechazaran por quién era. Pero gracias a ellos pude salir adelante, pude vencer mis demonios, mis miedos, toda esa oscuridad en la que estaba envuelta se fue dispersando poco a poco. No digo que estoy cien por ciento limpia, todavía puedo sentir esa energía maligna corriendo por mí ser, pero quería pensar que yo podría controlarlo.

Y entonces nació mi hija

Arabella es mi primera hija y la que salió como yo. Cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, no sentí felicidad como Starfire o Abeja, sino miedo, mucho miedo. Yo sabía que mi poder no era algo puro, tenía parte demoniaca, y pensar que un inocente bebé fuera contaminado por eso, me sentía de lo peor. Si no hubiera sido por mi esposo, quizás hubiera abortado del puro miedo, sin medir las consecuencias. Mi esposo me dio la confianza y el amor para poder creer que nuestra bebé naciera y creciera bien, y ante cualquier problema, estaríamos juntos para enfrentarlo y ayudar a nuestra hija en todo. Nació Arabella y lo pude sentir, esa energía dentro de ella, esa maldición corriendo por su pequeño cuerpo. Temía que se saliera de control, que se hiciera daño o le hiciera daño a alguien, por lo que tomé una decisión: Entrenarla.

Yo sólo conocía un método de enseñanza: al que fui sometida por tanto tiempo. La soledad era lo único que no había implementado, sino que siempre estaba con ella. Podía darme cuenta que no le gustaba ese método, pero no conocía otro, así que seguí firme en mi decisión, por el bien de Arabella.

Pero al parecer me equivoqué.

Cuando me enfrentó, perdí el control, algo que no me había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Me asusté al ver lo que había hecho, y el horror en la mirada de mi hija. Me destrozó por dentro sus palabras, pero a la vez abrí los ojos a la verdad

Ella no era yo

Reconocí mi error de tratarla como si fuera una yo más joven, sometiéndola a un entrenamiento que ni a mí me había gustado. Después de que mi hija se alejó de mí, me detuve a pensar en privado. Bella no era como yo, ella había nacido y crecido de una manera muy diferente a mí. Ella nació con un amoroso padre a su lado, con una madre que siempre veló por su seguridad. Ella tiene amigos desde sus primeros años de vida que siempre estuvieron con ella, teniendo aventuras y momentos de diversión que estoy segura que atesora en su mente y corazón.

Ella nació y creció con amor

Finalmente me doy cuenta de mi error, y quisiera remediarlo. No quiero que mi hija me odie, me destrozaría por dentro si no obtengo su perdón, pero haré lo posible por hacer lo correcto.

El amanecer llegó y me levanté de inmediato. No quería perder tiempo, iba a hablar con mi hija, le sería sincera y me disculparía por todo el daño que le provoqué. Llegué a la sala de estar, y encontré a su amiga Tessa hablando con su madre. Ambas se veían felices, debo admitir que me dio envidia.

\- Buenos días –Saludó Terra

\- Buenos días. Eh, Tessa –Volteé a ver a la chica – ¿Bella no ha despertado?

\- Está en la azotea –Apuntó al techo –Me dijo que si te veía, que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo.

Asentí y le agradecí por avisarme. Llegué a la azotea y mi hija estaba sentada en la orilla. No estaba sola, estaba con Nightfire, platicando de quién sabe qué. Realmente a Bella no le gustaba estar sola, ahora me doy cuenta. Voltearon a verme y Nightfire se retiró. Quedé sola con mi hija, frente a frente mientras el viento matutino levantaba suavemente nuestras capas.

\- Mamá, yo…quería disculparme por todo lo que te grité. Yo fui una insensible

\- No, no lo fuiste, sólo ignorante –Negué con la cabeza –Pero yo provoqué eso al no contarte de mí. Seguramente ahora lo sabes, tu padre me contó lo que hizo, pero aún así quiero decirte esto: como hija de Trigón, no fui más que un arma, un demonio a su servicio. Ese lado oscuro sigue dentro de mí, eso será algo que no podré borrar jamás. Y cuando naciste, temía que esa energía pasara a ti. Por eso quería entrenarte, para que no terminaras como yo.

\- Pero tu entrenamiento no fue muy bueno.

\- Lo sé, realmente te estaba viendo como yo, así que quise entrenarte de la misma manera a la que fui sometida. Pero fue un error, un grave error.

Me acerqué a mi hija y la abracé, sobando su cabello largo, otra pequeña diferencia entre nosotras.

\- Tú no eres yo, tú creciste diferente a mí. No quería que sufrieras como yo, pero irónicamente yo te lo provoqué. Lo siento tanto Bella, espero y puedas perdonarme

\- Claro que sí mamá, pero yo también debo pedirte disculpas por no entenderte, como tú dijiste, por ser ignorante.

\- Ya no más, de ahora en adelante, nos contaremos todo. No cometeremos más errores

Le conté todo de mí, mi pasado ya no sería un secreto para mi hija. Hablamos por largo rato que la hora se nos hizo indiferente, hasta que el estómago de Bella rugió con fuerza.

Debo decir que el miedo sigue dentro de mí, no es posible que desaparezca en poco tiempo, es algo con lo que tendré que vivir y buscar superar con el tiempo. Pero ahora puedo ver que Bella progresa mucho mejor con su método, con todo ese ruido y compañía de sus amigos.

Bella encontró su camino, ya no me necesita como antes, puedo ver que ella ha crecido correctamente, con victorias y derrotas a lo largo de su vida pero en pie y lista para pelear. Agradezco ser parte de su vida, que ella todavía recurra a mí cuando tiene algún problema. Soy su madre y siempre lo seré, ella mi hija, esa pequeña que creció con amor, con mi amor por ella y el de los demás, de su padre, hermano y amigos.

Todavía falta mucho recorrido, no sé cuánto, pero no me importa eso. Bella seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía, compartiendo momentos que atesoraremos, aprendiendo una de la otra y de la vida misma.

Y lo más importante, no más encierros.

 **Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic de principio a fin.**

 **Estoy pensando en una historia protagonizada por Chris, alias el nuevo Chico Bestia (El hermano de Bella), veremos que sale de esto.**

 **Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones de esta historia.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
